1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As the quality of light emitting diodes has improved in recent years, they are used with various configurations in the field of general lighting, the field of automotive lighting, and so forth.
For example, an effort to obtain smaller and thinner light emitting devices has been made.
Also, chromaticity and color reproducibility of a light emitting device improved by using various kinds of color conversion materials in combination with a light emitting diode that has achieved high output, high brightness, and so forth (For example, JP 2012-119407A, JP2012-527742A, JP2013-197279A and WO2008/044759).
However, in recent years, color conversion materials with poor durability are becoming more frequently used, and in this case, obtaining a small and thin light emitting device with good chromaticity and color reproducibility may be difficult.